The First Time In Forever
by purrpickle
Summary: Kristelsanna drabbles and short stories, all one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own Frozen nor the characters within. Inspired by a kind-of prompt by fyeahkristelsanna (and mildmilotic) on tumblr; Kristelsanna at Oaken's sauna where Elsa keeps on freezing the water (steam in this case). Thanks!

I am posting this as a new fic of its own because I'm sure this won't be the only Kristelsanna drabble I'll write, as well as it's long enough to be its own fic. Each chapter will be their own piece and unrelated unless otherwise noted, and since they will involve both Anna and Elsa, they will involve incest, so read at your own risk. So, with that being said, on with the show~

* * *

Anna stared at her white towel. Oaken had handed it to her before taking her shoulders in his big hands, turned her and pushed her towards the door marked with a vaguely feminine figure, and merrily told her to deposit her belongings in the shelves provided before stepping into the sauna proper. She swallowed. "Only this?" she squeaked.

Elsa, already melting away her dress from her chest down, smiled at her. "It's not like you've been in about the same before us before."

"But I'll be… _Sweating_, presumably… And this is different." Frowning some more, she set the towel aside, sighed, nodded, and started unlacing her corset. One of the laces knotted under her fingers. "Great. A little help here?"

"Oh Anna." Laughing softly, Elsa approached her, shaking her head. She quickly made short work of the problem, then continued helping her younger sister out of her accompanying blouse and skirt, "Is it because Kristoff'll be there to see you?"

Anna's cheeks pinkened even further. "It's not like you really have to ask. And _jeez_. Elsa! How are you so calm? It'll be _your_ first time seeing him practically…" Her cheeks became scarlet, "_Naked_, too!"

Pressing her palm to her mouth, a blush of her own passed Elsa's cheeks. "Oh believe me, I know." She cleared her throat, turned her back, and continued melting her dress. Stamping the water away, she wrapped her own towel around herself. Creamy curves disappearing, she looked over her shoulder as she rested her hand on the handle for the door to the sauna, giving Anna a wide but still shy smile. "See you in here?"

Anna clutched her towel to herself. "Yeah," she smiled bravely, striking a bold pose, "I'll be there."

Elsa's light eyes crinkled in both anticipation and relief. "Good." And suddenly, she was gone, the door closing behind her.

Anna sagged. "Oh Anna," she whispered in mimicry of her sister's earlier teasing admonishment, "It's not like you haven't thought about this day. So…" She pulled her towel from her body, looking down at what it uncovered. "Why, if you're so sure of yourself every other moment, when clothes come off, you're…" Her hands clenched in the white fabric, and she lifted her gaze to the door steam curled away from, "A coward?"

It wasn't the singular reality of being in the same vicinity of a practically naked Elsa, nor was it the singular reality of being in the same vicinity of a practically naked Kristoff that was making her hesitant, she knew. She laughed nervously, reaching down to shuck off her boots and socks, followed by her underclothes, no, it was the reality of _both_ of them being practically naked that made her wary.

She fingered her braids. Finally naked, feet prickling with the feeling of the cool floor, the heat of the sauna beckoned to her.

Was she being silly?

Her boyfriend and… Well, girlfriend/sister waited for her.

She'd already paid for a good hour and a half.

What was she waiting for?

She rolled her hands into fists after securing her towel around herself, under her arms and over her breasts, reaching down to well below her hips, set her jaw, and nodded, strongly.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked herself, "You're supposed to enjoy this! _Let_ yourself do so!

"_Yeah_." She perked up. "Enjoy this."

How could she _not _enjoy this?

Striding forward, her fingers were already around the handle before she realized it, and steam slammed into her face. "I'm heeeeeere," she announced, smiling broadly, "Miss me?"

The first thing she saw when she was able to open her eyes, the frozen steam cracking and falling from her body, was Elsa staring at her, stricken and apologetic. "I'm sorry," her sister gasped, hands clasped so tightly in her lap they were white, an equal distance from where Kristoff puffed out white breaths of air and Anna stood at the door, "You just…"

Anna scrubbed her face. "…_Wow_," she responded, shivering as the coals in the furnace in the middle of the room seemed to work overtime to reheat the room, "_That_ I was not expecting."

Elsa looked down. Her shoulders shrugged tightly, and she was blushing again. "I'm… I'm a little overwhelmed. "

"You're not the only one." Shaking his head, Kristoff offered first Elsa, then Anna, a sweet, bashful smile. "You're, uhm, you're both…" He shifted, placing his arms down on his thighs, shoulders rolling; his lips quirked up, "Beautiful."

Heat filled the room again, steam reappearing, and Anna licked her lips, opting to take the seat nearest Kristoff. Doing her best not to stare too obviously at his bare chest and shoulders and arms, his towel low over his hips, and doing the same for her sister to be polite, she made herself as comfortable as she could while sitting on a wooden plank in only a towel and in the presence of the two people she was in love with who were similarly dressed. "This is… Nice," she smiled. At least she wasn't cold anymore.

Kristoff coughed into his hand. "Uhm, wow," he dropped his gaze to the ground, "Yeah. It is…"

Elsa, eyes wide and unfocused on the middle of the small room, allowed a breathy laugh of her own. "We didn't really think this through, did we?"

Rubbing aimlessly at the freckles on her arm, Anna hummed. "Not… Not that I'm agreeing or _dis_agreeing, but, well, wouldn't we have…" She blushed again. "_Had_ to do this and…" Her voice squeaked again, "_More_, eventually?

"If we pursued this re-relationship, that is," she finished.

Another wave of cold rushed through the room, and Kristoff joined Anna in looking at Elsa.

The blonde was holding her hands in front of her chest, her lips pursed in mortification and embarrassment. "No, no, I'm _not_ saying _no _to this… Relationship," she emphatically stated, protesting, "I'm just…" She drew her legs in closer to her body, pulling them harder against the wooden bench. Her arms wrapped around her knees. "Overwhelmed."

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other. Her heart throbbing, Anna turned back to her sister, and she stood, making her way over to her after making sure her towel was still closed. "Elsa…" she whispered, sitting down next to her, skimming her fingers softly along her pale shoulder, "Are you comfortable?"

Kristoff slid into place on her other side. His larger hand coming up to gently take Elsa's, he smiled at her. "You're not the only one feeling completely awkward, you know."

"Oh _yeah_, _totally_." Laughing, Anna squeezed Elsa's shoulder. It was soft, and her fingers burned. "I mean, you two – _so attractive_!"

Lifting her chin, laughing as she did when Anna called her beautifuller, Elsa gazed at first Anna then Kristoff. "You two must think I'm being silly."

Kristoff snorted. Running his free hand through his shaggy, darker with sweat, hair, he grinned at her. "You have _no _idea how _not_ silly I think you are. I mean… We're only wearing _towels_! How am I _supposed_ to feel?"

Dropping her forehead to Elsa's shoulder, Anna smiled when she realized her sister had the same light sheen of sweat on her skin that both she and Kristoff had. It wasn't as noticeable, not as shiny on Elsa's pale skin, but it _was_ there. Different, but there. Considering her normal body temperature was cooler than either of their own. Taking Elsa's other hand, she curled her fingers around hers. "Elsa," she whispered.

"Yes?"

Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's shoulder, and, feeling the shiver that elicited, she smiled and did it again. "You want to go? We won't blame you."

Cold frosted the room again.

Elsa swallowed.

When Kristoff kissed her other shoulder, the queen shuddered anew. "No," she stated, then again with more confidence, eyes sparkling as the heat gained control over the small room again, taking advantage by wrapping both Anna and Kristoff's hands in hers, "I… _We_ can make this not a big thing."

Already feeling much more confident, not as conscious of her freckles and exposed skin, Anna smiled as she allowed herself to sink even further into her sister. Meeting Kristoff's eyes over Elsa's body, blushing as she drank in his sweaty, frank smile, her smile widened when he slid his arm, barely hesitating, over Elsa's shoulders. Hitting Anna's face, she only pressed a quick kiss to the inside of his forearm, tucking her cheek against it a second later, his palm sliding along her own shoulder, gripping her in acknowledgment as well.

Elsa breathed out a cool breath, but it was wetter and more made of melting frost than what she'd released before. "Oh," she smiled, lolling her head back, into Kristoff's arm, hand clasping Anna's close to her breasts, "You're both so strong…"

Anna laughed.

Kristoff smiled broadly.

"I _mean_ it!"

Tracing her finger along Elsa's thigh, being nice and staying over where her towel covered, Anna nuzzled her shoulder. "We know," she promised, sighing and enjoying the heat of the sauna entering her body, still second to the warmth of her sister and Kristoff, frost still dancing along the edges with each shift and movement of Elsa's body and awareness, "We do. But. Elsa. You're just as strong."

"Yeah," Kristoff chimed in, pressing a quick, strong kiss to Elsa's forehead, laughing in delight when ice exploded, cracking along the wall across the room, "_Mmm_… _Ice_."

Her laughter pealing in the small space, Elsa allowed herself to relax even more.

Feeling inordinately proud of herself for feeling as comfortable as she did, Anna joined her.

The sauna may not be the most private of places, she thought, glancing out the window that showed the interior of the trading post and catching the slightest glimpse of Oaken conversing with his family, but, so what? What it offered Elsa… The chance to express her power without the chance that it'd completely get out of control… She sighed, leaning harder into her sister and Kristoff's arm, practically melting equally into them, what it offered _them_… What it let them further _explore_…

Anna smiled.

_Nothing_ could replace that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Kristoff and Elsa notice that Anna keeps picking on her appearance, and they decide to do something about it. Thanks!

* * *

It was Kristoff who first noticed that Anna couldn't leave the freckles on her face and body alone. Continually poking at her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose, down her chest and along her shoulders, he first thought she was only paying attention to some sort of invisible irritant. But when she continued to do so right after a bath or when she was supposedly relaxed in his and Elsa's embrace, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey," he caught Elsa's arm one morning, stopping her from following after her sister towards the royal bath, "Have you noticed anything strange about how Anna looks at herself?"

Looking up at him, Elsa frowned. "I don't… What are you talking about?"

Kristoff sighed, looking down and shaking his head, letting his bangs fall over his eyes. "I'm not sure, but… I don't think Anna likes her body."

"_What_?"

He raised his hand. "Her freckles," he pushed, making sure to meet her gaze solidly, "As well as her hair and shape."

"_But_ - !" Elsa gasped, staring up at him, her hand curling around his bicep, "She's _perfect. Beautiful._"

"But does _she_ know that?"

Opening her mouth, Elsa stared at him. "She _has_ to," she whispered, eyes darkening, "I've - _we've_ told her so!"

But Kristoff was already shaking his head, his blonde bangs rasping along his forehead. "We're only two people," he whispered, turning to look at Anna stripping herself before testing the temperature of the bath, "And compared to the millions and more of people in this world, it's maybe not surprising that she thinks so." He lifted one corner of his mouth up, "You're not so freckled are you?"

"I do have some freckles," Elsa answered, bowing her head, "Even if not as much as Anna does. But still." She looked up, shaking her head, staring at him, "You think she really judges herself against that? Against _me_?"

Pushing his shoulders up, Kristoff shrugged. "From what I've seen…" He trailed off.

Elsa continued looking up at him. "Really?" she whispered.

Closing his eyes, Kristoff nodded.

"I…" Elsa tried again, "But you mentioned her hair and shape - how can she compare herself to me? Or - anyone else! She's _better_!"

"I can't answer that," Kristoff answered, cupping her waist and making sure she was looking up at him instead of continuing to watch longingly at her sister climbing into the communal bathtub waiting for them, "I really can't. I just can tell she's not as happy as she can be." He sighed, leaning in to rest his forehead against Elsa's, fingers digging into her hips, "…And saying so… Can you join in me in assuring her she's beautiful? Perfect?"

Elsa pressed her forehead into his. "Of course I can tell her she's perfect," she murmured, turning her head so her cheek rested against his before pulling her body back just enough that she could easily turn on her heel to head towards Anna with her hand still tightly grasped in his, pulling him after her, solidly in her grasp, "Because I already really, truly, without doubt, believe she is."


	3. Chapter 3

For a couple weekends or weeks a year, Anna gladly steps into the role of Arendelle's queen. It's her idea how to get Elsa and Kristoff to go up into the mountains and enjoy themselves. Harvest ice together. Hold epic ice sculpting contests. Anything that has to do with them spending some time alone and really getting to know each other - basically experiencing and exploring their friendship and relationship Anna-free. Aside from the times they get to have all together, it's only Anna who gets her sister almost whenever she wants her, and who can easily spend equal amounts of time with Kristoff whenever she wants to, too, so it just makes sense that Elsa and Kristoff should have the chance to have the same. It's not perfect, but it's good.

The first couple of times didn't go quite as smoothly as Anna had hoped, however, and barely anything got done or achieved satisfactorily in their relationship. Elsa spent the trips preoccupied and worrying, barely able to pretend like she was absolutely convinced that Anna wasn't going to be overwhelmed or put in danger and that Arendelle was going to be okay under her rule, only relaxing at the sight of a still standing castle and Anna's smug, shining smile from her seat on Elsa's throne. Kristoff, meanwhile, had spent the time talking loudly and nervously in his head to himself and Sven, not knowing exactly what to say beyond the most surface of conversations and mollifications to his girlfriend who was clearly anxious, and ended up finally calling it a good use of their time if only because of the quiet nights spent wrapped around and reassuringly holding her.

Eventually, all three got into the swing of things, though, and Kristoff and Elsa now spend their days learning more about each other's pasts and families and how they are away from the rigid rules of the castle. They share their love of ice and Anna and Arendelle. They get closer, strengthening the bond they have apart from Anna, which helps both feel like their relationship really is more than ElsaandAnna and KristoffandAnna. They play and work during the day, grow closer at night, and, in the last hours, plan how they're going to thank Anna and show her how much she means to them.

It even turns out that the citizens of Arendelle appreciate and enjoy the yearly trips, too. Not that they don't love Elsa and how she rules them, but in Anna's hands, it almost always results in a kingdom-wide celebration and festival because Anna loves them and it gives her something interesting to do in between normal duties and hoping Elsa and Kristoff are having a good time; the added bonus of her two lovers coming back to a joyous, flourishing example of how well she is doing is pretty good, too. It ends up that Elsa, while not making it too obvious what she's doing, will, when aware that another trip is coming up soon and Arendelle has been prospering and looks like it's going to continue doing so, starts quietly setting aside resources and materials Anna will need to make it a bit easier for her. It's her way of blessing all of Anna's plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; the Kristanna children walk in on their mom and Aunt Elsa having sexy times, and ask their dad why they were wrestling naked with each other. Thanks!

* * *

"Daddy?" "Da!"

Finishing up chewing his last bite of still saliva covered carrot, Kristoff turned at the sound of his two children coming into the stable. "Heyy," he grinned, swallowing quickly so he could crouch down and swing up Magnus and Katrine into his arms, "How're my little pebbles? Have fun building snowmen with Uncle Olaf?"

"Yes, yes," Magnus tugged on his father's sleeve, the blond boy pouting as he could barely wait for Kristoff to kiss his younger sister's cheek in greeting, "But, Daddy, why wouldn't Mommy an' Aunt Elsie let us wrestle with them?"

Katrine, giggling when Sven, feeling ignored in his stall, reached over to huff against her neck and curly red hair, eagerly butt in with, "Is it 'cuz they were nekkie?"

Face faulting, Kristoff stared down at his kids. He opened his mouth, paused, inhaled, and tried again. "You went into Mommy's bedroom during her Private Time?"

Opening her mouth, Katrine thought better of it, and stuck her finger into it instead. Magnus looked down. "Yes…"

Kristoff gave him a look. "Even though…" he slowly turned on his heel, pushing the boy closer to where Sven waited excitedly to give him a lick, "You knew we said we'd feed you to a reindeer if you did so?"

"It's Sven! He won't eat me!" Wiggling, trying to push away Sven's nose, Magnus protested as the reindeer got in a lick straight in his ear, "_Yuck_!"

Clapping happily, Katrine pulled on Kristoff's hair to try to get him to let her climb into Sven's antlers. "Bite him! Bite him!"

"No, no biting's going to happen." Finally deciding that his son had gotten enough, and tired of his hair getting caught in between his daughter's fingers, Kristoff stepped away, tossing a wink at his oldest friend over his shoulder, "And no rides, either. You're in trouble for interrupting Mommy."

Sullen, scrubbing at his ear, Magnus mumbled, "But why were they doing that?"

"That's…" Kristoff squinted, using his foot to push open the door that lead into the castle proper, "Just what they do to relax."

Katrine snuggled into his shoulder. "Relax?"

Kristoff squinted again, his eyebrows furrowing. "Yes. But that's really none of your businesses. Okay, Magnus? Katrine?" He waited for them to nod. "It's Mommy's and Aunt Elsa's. You should have known better."

Sighing, Magnus didn't hesitate to take Kristoff's hand when he let he and his sister down, thinking as they continued walking towards the study room, "I'm sorry, Daddy. It was just weird. It looked fun, though." He looked up. "You think Mommy will wrestle with us later?"

"And Auntie Elsie?" Katrine chimed in, "Oh, oh, an' can Marshmallow come down an' play with us, too?"

Magnus nodded, agreeing, "Marshmallow! It's been so long! Please, Daddy?"

Kristoff smiled down at them, hoping they couldn't see the wrinkle between his eyes caused by painful laughing going on inside his head; he couldn't _believe _they were having this conversation. He knew it - or a variation of it - would happen someday.

Just not _that _day.

"Only if you change into your play clothes after lessons," he allowed, giving in to his children's puppy dog eyes, but making sure to stress immediately after, "And if you both promise to _pay attention_ in those lessons. Then, and _only _then will I talk to Mommy for you.

_"And_ you're still going to have to apologize to them yourself, too," he added after kissing both of their cheeks and urging them forward, smiling as they walked into the care of their tutors, "Have fun!"

His smile dropped off only when the door closed behind Magnus and Katrine, cutting them off from him, and he groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Open doors are well and good," he muttered to himself, turning on his heel to wash off the smell of reindeer and skins before joining his wife and her sister, "But there _are _also these things called _locks_ that help with little ones around. You'd think after what happened _last time__,_ they would have _learned _that!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Kristelsanna three-way kissing for the first time. Thanks!

* * *

Closing her eyes, Anna leans in.

Glancing at Kristoff, Elsa's cheeks pinken more than normal as his eyes widen and become darker as his hands fidget in his shirt, but the ice harvester leans in soon after she does anyway. Angling her head so her lips only overlap Anna's halfway, Elsa can't help but still jerk in surprise when Kristoff's suddenly press against her other side.

Puckering her lips between them, Anna giggles.

"Did you really think that would... Achieve something?" Kristoff coughs as he pulls back, rubbing the back of his head while making a bright, embarrassed face.

Beaming, Anna reaches out, and taking both of their hands, her fingers clasp tightly around theirs. "But it was certainly _something_, wasn't it?" she prompts. She looks back and forth between them.

Elsa allows a small smile to crease her lips up. She can still feel the warmth of both Anna and Kristoff's kiss, so there's that, definitely. "It wasn't nothing," she agrees, eyes lowered, trying not to be as acutely aware of how soft and _nice _her sister's hand around hers actually is.

Across from her, Kristoff's shoulders shake, but he bobs his head anyway. Meeting Elsa's eyes again before turning back to Anna, he allows his lips to curve up, and he nods, slipping his free hand warmly around Elsa's, relaxing tellingly when she, slowly, meets him halfway. "Yeah," he shrugs, smile growing, "It was something."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This chapter is a re-imagining and adding-on of two of my prior Elsanna headcanons, which I have included here. :D

* * *

I'm still convinced Anna would be all over Sven's first calf, but what if, to warp my original headcanons:

_'When Sven had his first calf, Anna begged to keep her (like Kristoff does with Sven). Finally, after hours and hours of non-stop wheedling, Elsa gave in when Anna promised that she'd be the one in charge of cleaning up after her before, during, and after she grew up (and she has to stay OUTSIDE, Anna!), and swore that she wouldn't bribe any of the servants to do it for her. Squealing, Anna hugged her, babbling that she wouldn't regret it, and, when Elsa saw how happy Signe made Anna, she didn't.'_

and

_'More Signe 'verse! Anna and Kristoff like to race each other with Elsa as their (biased) judge, and, as often as she can, Anna takes Elsa out on midnight rides. Anna does find herself talking for Signe because Signe has inherited some of her father's dog-like mannerisms and Anna just can't NOT do it, but Elsa puts up with it because she actually finds it adorable (and loves how Anna looks while riding Signe [even better when she's all dashing in her nicest clothes like a lord and his horse]).'_

a bit, it's actually Kristoff and Elsa who plot together to give Anna the reindeer to look after? Like, after the announcement of the pregnancy, Anna begs to be able to take care of the resulting calf, but Elsa adamantly says no, putting her foot down, and even Kristoff's no help for some reason. And no matter what she does to try to sway her sister, it doesn't work, so on the day of the actual birth, Anna's tears are both those of awe and immense disappointment.

But the first time she looks away to stroke the proud new papa and mama's noses, there's a rustle of activity behind her. Turning back around, she sees Elsa and Kristoff standing around the female calf, having sloppily attached a ribbon to her head.

"Surprise!" Elsa exclaims, smiling broadly, Kristoff chiming in with, "I've talked it out with Sven, and as soon as this little girl's old enough, she's all yours."

Anna stares at the two and the little reindeer, not knowing what to say until Sven, bumping Anna's shoulder and smiling at her, nuzzling her cheek with a hot puff of air, makes up her mind for her. "_Yes_!" she exclaims, squealing, rushing forward to hug both Kristoff and Elsa, then kneeling down to open her hands to the little calf, barely able to hold back her excitement when it wobbles into her embrace.

"Now, you're going to have to be the one to clean up after her, and she _stays outside_, and you're in charge of making sure _she _stays clean, and..." Elsa lists off caveats, but Anna's not listening anymore.

"I shall call you Signe," she whispers, kissing the tickly, velvety nose of her new reindeer, "And we are going to have the _best _time together!"

* * *

(Fun fact: Signe means _new victory_.)


End file.
